My Promise To You
by Sakura-Chan1345
Summary: Promise me, that...That I'll be able to see you again. A Rosette haired Kunoichi looked at him as she spoke. He looked at the ground although Sakura didn't notice it was secretly because he was blushing a deep shade of red. What will his answer be?SasuSak
1. Chapter 1

ONESHOT SasuSaku

My Promise To You

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto… I Wish I Did…

Warning: This story is SasuSaku. It appears as though it's completely ItaSaku but it will end as a SasuSaku piece so do not worry!

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The clock struck midnight in the young rosette-haired kunoichi's room. She stared at the clock with sad, empty eyes. She was fourteen. That meant she had grown a year older without the presence of her former raven-haired teammate. But this wasn't what she had to concentrate on now. She had to do as much research as she could. She'd promised him when he left her that she would be able to help him with his revenge. She wasn't willing to break that promise. She knew that if she wanted him back she would have to do as much as she could while she was able to even if it meant nothing to him.

She'd already searched every document that had to do with the murder of the Uchiha clan. Every night was constant research on Itachi and Sasuke. Tonight she was going on her own private mission to go to the secret Uchiha temple where the secrets of the Uchiha clan and the Sharingan were inscribed. She'd read about it in a document just that afternoon, and she was determined to find out what was there. She got together her shinobi items and silently crept out her window, as swiftly as death.

She ran swiftly between houses. The Village of Konoha was asleep, it was a weekday and there was hardly anyone awake in the house district. After a matter of minutes she was in the district where the Uchiha Clan had once lived. It was more deserted than any other part of Konoha. The emerald-orbed pink rosette-haired shinobi didn't know why but whenever she arrived here she would always felt a deep sharp pain in her heart. Close to half of the houses had already been sold to other people. However, there were some buildings that were still unoccupied, and still had the Uchiha symbol on them. The symbols would remind her of how the young onyx-orbed shinobi must have felt every time he saw the houses that were once inhabited by people he knew and loved.

However, tonight there was someone standing on the end of the town that was usually desolate. Someone was silently standing in the darkness and looking up at the full moon that was shining in the sky. Sakura suddenly felt a chill go down her spine, but decided that she should investigate. Her inner self told her not to go anywhere near this figure but of course she didn't listen, when did she. She slowly approached the figure. The figure stared at her and she froze, completely taken over by his sharingan.

"Sasuke kun?" she said. But then she realized it couldn't be him. He would never come back to the village, and plus, he wasn't that tall. She suddenly said with a note of anger in her voice, "Uchiha Itachi."

The man standing in the darkness turned to her. The truth was that he sometimes came back to the village late at night to remember what had happened the night he destroyed everything. It was too difficult to completely detach himself from the clan's-lifestyle that he had denied. He slowly said to the girl in front of him, "you're a friend of my brother?"

Sakura suddenly clenched her teeth and started running to him with a kunai in her hand, "you don't know how much you hurt him! I will kill you."

Itachi just held out his hand and Sakura suddenly coughed up blood. She looked as though she was in a lot of pain, but she continued to run forward to Itachi. Seeing this Itachi got out a little sword and swiftly moved next to her. The next second Sakura was standing in the blood of Itachi's sword. Itachi stared down at her coldly but didn't say anything. Sakura said through globs of blood that ran down her chin, "I will kill... you..."

She brought down her kunai onto his hand and it made a small cut, then she collapsed falling to hard cold ground. Itachi stared at the girl in interest. Why was she was so determined to kill him, even though she herself was slowly bringing herself to death?

He brought his hand over her wound and stopped the bleeding with the little healing ninjutsu he knew. He then brought the bleeding kunoichi inside a nearby house and wiped away her wounds and used a first-aid kit that he found nearby. When he was finished Sakura lay fast asleep on a nearby bed as though nothing had happened. Although she had a certain look on her face that made her look like she was in pain, a lot of pain. Itachi smirked when he noticed that she looked somewhat beautiful, as she lay there silently asleep.

But there was something sad about the face that was resting at peace. Her entire being reminded him of cherry blossoms falling sadly in the spring. He suddenly had a strong interest in the girl, and came to the conclusion that he wanted to take her for himself. Itachi had never felt a strong desire for a woman before this. He didn't really have any interest in them before; he thought they were all stupid sad beauties with no meaning in life. But this young innocent girl was different, for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He scooped her up and took her away with him to a hidden cave quite near the Village of Konoha where his partner. Kisame was waiting there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do you have that?" Kisame question Itachi.

"I felt sympathy for attempting to kill an innocent girl and I want to make sure that she is restored to health." Itachi's reply was simple.

Kisame didn't say anything, just agreed. He didn't question what Itachi did a lot for he felt great respect for his partner. They would only be there until sunset of the next day anyway; he would drop her off at the Konoha hospital by then.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An onyx-orbed boy could be seen running through the darkness in the Village of Konoha. His sharingan seemed to be the only thing that was visible in the darkness. At times he would secretly return in the depths of the night to take a peek at the sleeping girl he had left behind the day he decided that he would never return to the village again. It was mere coincidence this was the day he chose to pass through the district where the Uchiha's had once lived. When he was passing by one of the houses he saw a shadow on the street. The raven-haired shinobi quickly decided to hide behind a nearby tree and observed the road from the side.

The scene he saw was the exact moment that Itachi decided to take Sakura to a cave. He was carrying her and preparing to run away. Itachi was too quick, the next moment he was gone leaving Sasuke staring at the road in disbelief. Confusion was mixed with rage both for his brother and for his former rosette-haired teammate. He stood for a moment trying to analyze what was happening, why was Itachi taking his teammate away. The next moment he figured out that for now the most important thing for him now was to get Sakura back. Sasuke began running the direction his brother had gone. However, a while later he was standing in the woods not knowing what direction he should take. He'd lost sight of Itachi a while back and all he could do was stand in the darkness while his brother ran off with Sakura.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up the next morning covered in a blanket. She opened her eyes revealing that she had emerald eyes and then she looked around her. Kisame was still asleep next to her, and Itachi was sitting by the mouth of the cave staring into the darkness. Without even turning to look at her he claimed, "you're awake."

Sakura froze in fear as she quivered and she managed to croak out a reply of, "yes."

She slowly tried to get up but found that she was in pain. She stared at several wounds that she had. They were fairly healed but still quite painful.

"Don't move much," Itachi replied. Sakura snorted and ignored the comment.

"Why did you take me with you."

At this moment Itachi turned to her for the first time, "I am interested in you."

Sakura glared back at him, Itachi just kept the same poker face that he always had.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"Don't mind me."

"You won't be well unless you eat."

"Leave me alone, I'm going home."

Sakura got up but fell over. Itachi swiftly moved in front of her and caught her. She pushed him away in anger.

"I've set up a jutsu, you won't be able to escape for today," Itachi claimed. "I'm only keeping you until tomorrow, you shouldn't have any objections to that."

For two hours Sakura completely ignored Itachi's existence. Kisame left as soon as he woke up to do an errand for Akatsuki, so only the two of them were left. Sakura had her back turned to Itachi. "You must be hungry," he suddenly said.

"No," she replied, but was interrupted with a gigantic growl coming from her stomach. She pretended she hadn't noticed out of embarrassment.

"Here," Itachi said, placing two rice balls in front of the girl. She stared at them as if trying to curse them. "Eat them, you need the energy."

In the end hunger won and Sakura reached for the food feeling defeated. She ate quickly because she hated appearing so vulnerable to him. While she was eating Itachi sat next to her and stared at her. She tried to turn away because she didn't like it. Suddenly he broke the silence between the two by asking, "what do you see in my brother?"

Sakura stopped eating out of surprise, "what?"

"Why is he so important that you would die for him?" Itachi said still staring at her.

Sakura swallowed and replied, "I love him."

"Ah, love. Another one of the concepts I left behind when I killed everyone important to me."

She glared at him and claimed, "If you really loved all of them then you shouldn't have been able to kill them."

"And why is that so?"

"If you love someone, they should be the only thing in the world that matters to you. You should be able to do everything you can to protect them, not to kill them. All that you should be caring about is if they are ok, if you can be with them, or if you can do anything for them."

Itachi was silent. She was so innocent, so pure. She didn't know anything about darkness or tragedy or loneliness or well that's what he thought. She didn't understand anything he did, not in his eyes had she seemed like she had witnessed tragedy before. This was what made her so attractive to him.

"What is your name?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura..."

Itachi slowly bent forward and moved his face closer to her. Sakura didn't move a muscle or well more of she couldn't. Her back was already against the wall of the cave. His lips slowly touched hers, but the moment was interrupted by a scream.

"ITACHI!"

The young kunoichi slowly turned around. When she did her eyes widened, both out of surprise and relief. Sasuke stood there with his fists clenched looking angrier than he'd ever been before in front of them. He'd been looking for them all night, and had finally found them. He was there to defeat his brother and to bring his former teammate home.

The three of them remained silent. Itachi and Sasuke continued to glare at each other, as if they were seeing which stare could kill the other. Meanwhile Sakura had completely forgotten about Itachi's existence. She was completely fixed on the raven-haired boy that stood in front of her.

Sasuke was the first to talk, "Itachi, let her go."

Itachi remained silent. His only reply was a grin that slowly formed on his face.

"What are you laughing at?" Sasuke screamed clenching his teeth.

"Foolish little brother… you will have to make me."

"ITACHI!!!!" Sasuke suddenly screamed running towards his brother. A spark of light formed on his right arm and gradually evolved into a Chidori.

Sakura stared with her mouth open. Sasuke's Chidori was about three times bigger than the one she'd seen the year before. "So this is the power of Orochimaru," she thought to herself. "And I thought I would be able to help him but really the truth is I never could and never will be able too."

Taken by surprise of the giant Chidori, Itachi didn't move. Sasuke came straight toward him and it hit him. Although Sasuke wanted to continue fighting, and kill his brother on the spot, this time he had his consciousness. "I'll get back to you," he mumbled taking Sakura's hand. If they continued fighting in the cave there was a chance that something might hit her. He had to get her back to the village. "Sakura come on!" he screamed.

Unsure of what to do, Sakura just ran. She was so shocked by everything that was going on around her that she was unable to speak. Sasuke was in front of her. The hand she was holding was his. After all this waiting, all this training so that she could help him with his revenge, he was here. The two dashed up to a point where the village was visible. "You can go yourself from here," Sasuke exclaimed turning around, not even asking for an explanation of what was happening from Sakura.

Sakura noticed that Sasuke was trying to run back to his brother. She knew if she let him go she would lose him again, so she grabbed his arm, "WAIT!"

Sasuke slowly turned around, "Sakura let go of me I don't have time for you."

"I don't want to let you go again, come back Sasuke Kun, come back with me!"

"Let go..."

"I've been training, I'm stronger. Sasuke Kun this time I'm stronger! I told you I'd make sure I could help you with your revenge, well this time I can!"

"If you want to help me let go of my arm," he muttered angrily.

Sakura looked down. Once again he was rejecting her. It was the moment at the benches of the by the Konoha Gates all over again. "I, I know you have to go," she said. Her voice was shaking as she trembled. She still refused to let go of his arm.

"Then let me go."

"Wait, before you do!" She said squeezing the arm of Sasuke as he attempted to dash off again.

"What?!"

"Promise me!"

"Hn"

"Promise me, that... That I'll be able to see you again. No matter how far away it is, no matter how much you feel you've betrayed me, make sure you'll come back to me. Even for a day, an hour, or a moment! Make sure I can see you again..."

"Is that all?"

"Yes... I'll train as hard as I can so that I can help you by then, so please..."

Sasuke looked at the ground. Although Sakura didn't notice it was secretly because he was blushing a deep shade of red.

"Alright I promise."

A smile lit up the face of the girl who only showed him a sad face until then. "It's a promise?"

"It's a promise. Now go back to the village!"

"Alright," Sakura slowly turned around towards the village. Sasuke sadly watched her back as she started walking. She was willing to give up her entire life for just another moment with him. Why was she so determined for someone like him? Sakura turned around, as though to wave goodbye to him a final time.

The thing was that Sakura then noticed something that Sasuke didn't. A shadow was silently drifting towards Sasuke, ready to attack.

"SASUKE KUN!"

Sasuke turned around. The shadow was too quick; he knew it would get him. The thing he didn't know though, was that Sakura was a lot faster than she was a year ago. Sasuke expected to suddenly feel a great deal of pain; instead he felt something warm spray on him.

The next moment he was covered in blood, holding an extremely injured Sakura in his arms. "Sakura, Sakura are you alright?!"

"Sasuke kun..." Sakura weakly said, her eyes only half open.

Itachi, the shadow, stood over them in disbelief of what he'd just done. Once again the girl had nearly sacrificed her life for him.

"Sakura, you're gonna be ok, I'll get you back to the village."

"Sasuke kun, you promised I'd see you again."

"Yeah I promised."

"Don't forget our promise," she weakly said, and the next moment she was unconscious.

Sasuke glared at Itachi, "I'm getting her to a hospital."

Itachi silently pointed at Kisame, who had appeared behind him without anyone noticing, "he's back, I'll be gone when you return."

After a short pause, Sasuke replied, "then the next time we meet I'll kill you."

Itachi smiled. In a moment Sasuke transformed into the form of an ANBU ninja and was gone. He quickly took Sakura to the Konoha hospital, left her in front of the doctor's office, and ran away again. He knew they would find her, and that she would be ok.

Sakura was in a coma for five days when she finally awoke from her deep slumber. The funny thing is that when she woke up, she had no knowledge of anything passed the point where Itachi injured her for the first time. However, although she no longer remembered the promise, for some reason she felt even more motivated than before to train hard and become a strong ninja. Tsunade also realized this, and Sakura spent day and night so that one day she would be able to fight next to Sasuke again. She was now a fourteen-year-old girl, ready to take on anyone for Sasuke. It was as though a part of her still remembered the promise she made with Sasuke.

What she didn't know was that there were two people coming for her. A group of people had made a decision and had come up with a new plan. And only some could hear the faint words that splattered through the darkness… slowly making its way towards the Village of Konoha.

"Haruno Sakura… You will be mine."

The End

Hey! I hope you liked it!!! I have a Sequel that I started. It's called "Escaping Darkness" So if you liked this you should definitely check it out!!! Plz Review! I really a appreciate them!! I would also like to thank Jonko for helping me. Ja Ne


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

For Those of You That Do Not Know Already I Have Decided To Write a Sequel for "My Promise to You"

It Is Called "Escaping the Darkness" And It's Already Posted Up. Thnx! For Reading my story and I hope you read The Sequel Too! So far I have 4 Chapters up for it and I'm currently working on The Next Chapter! If you enjoyed this story I suggest reading the Sequel.

Thanks to those who reviewed and put me on their Alert Subscriptions and Fav's list. I'm glad for those who liked the story I worked really hard on it! See Yea L8ter!

-Candace


End file.
